Attacks
by Krystaline Death
Summary: During the Strigoi attacks, what happened from Lissa's point of view?


NOTE FROM AUTHOR:

This was a little project I had to do for my LA class, writing a section of my favorite book, from a different character's point of view. So, for the story Shadow Kiss, I chose Lissa. This is during the Strigoi attack, and I just wanted to generate opinions-though chances are, I'm going to write more. Reviews are MUCH appreciated-the harsher, the better.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

As I lean over the ceramic toilet once again, I feel Eddie's warm palm against my back. I flinch, and I feel my stomach rise to my throat, and retch once more. There's a light glaze of sweat perspiring on my brow, and I feel disgust rush through my body. What happened, back there? My mind, when I tried to draw up the memory, seemed to block it out, it was just fuzz, and all I could remember was pain. Searing, and strangling, rocks grinding against my cheeks, wind pressing against me from everywhere, sometimes making it so that there was too much and I couldn't breathe, and sometimes making it so that there was none at all.

Though I remembered one thing-snapping. I'd had enough, it was too familiar, and I had lashed out at him, without even considering. There had been fury in me, and it frightens me, even now, making shudders race down my spine, to know how strong it had been, like a demon curled inside of me, biding his time.

Eddie's whispering to me, telling me, that things are okay, and holding my hair back as I get sick, over and over. I really should stop; I'm doing it to myself. Trying to remember, and when all I can remember is the fury, it sickens me to know how much pain I inflicted on Jesse. Right now, what I need most, is Christian. I need to feel his arms, wrap around my waist, and to hear him comfort me, to…

I lean back on my legs, clutching my head in my hands, as a headache throbs against my temples. It sounds like people… Are screaming.

But it isn't just me, hearing the screams. As I'm looking up, my eyes find Eddie's, and he's suddenly alert, back on Guardian duty. I cough, wincing as my throat feels as though I swallowed sandpaper, a shudder once again rushing down my spine. I finally pause, and I hear it. Something, that for a moment, I find it impossible, or perhaps I don't WANT to, fathom.

"STRIGOI. STRIGOI. ALL NOVICES, GET YOUR MOROI INTO THE SAFEST PLACE, POSSIBLE." The voice, that sounds like an instructor-I'm pretty sure his name was Joseph-cries. And fear pounds into my heart, as Eddie and I exchange a look. A Strigoi attack. This is St. Vladimir Academy-one of the safest places, in our world, heavily warded. Strigoi's don't attack here; they don't get past the wards…

But as Eddie leaves my side, and runs to the door of my room, I see Joseph, standing there. His face is grim, and he hands Eddie a stake… Something no novice would ever be allowed, unless the situation was dead serious.

Nausea forgotten, I scramble to my feet, staggering for a moment as I clutch Eddie's arm. I can feel the fear inside of me, as I meet his eyes. And I know it's true. This isn't a false alarm, nor is it a major test for all the novices on training.

"Christian… Rose." I feel their names roll off my lips, not even aware that I'm saying them, before I start to panic. I try to rush past Eddie, and down the stairs, but I don't even make it much past the door, before Eddie's arms are around my waist, and I'm being hauled back into the room.

"Sit. And stay." Eddie hisses at me, his face so stern, but at the same time, passionate. It dawns on me that he's looking at this as revenge. He gets to get back, at the Strigoi, for all that they did to him, and for killing his best friend Mason. "Eddie, no. Please no." I hear myself beg, though I'm not sure if I'm even in my body any more. I just keep hearing their names, over and over again, in my head, wondering if Rose and Christian are okay-the two who mean the world to me. "Please Eddie, I need to find Christian. He and I were supposed to meet up at the church… Eddie, he could still be out there!" my voice is raising now, and I don't care, though it's the second time this night that I'm feeling emotions overwhelm me. Carefully though, I square my shoulders, and glower up at him. The power of Spirit wells within me, a warm and comforting, as if there's a crystal sphere glimmering inside of me, rainbows cast in every direction. "Eddie. Let me go-" I cut off, as Adrian hovers in the doorway. All he does, is shake his head no at me, and I hiss out a breath at him, narrowing my eyes.

"_Rose is fine," Adrian said, his face a mask to me, though I could feel his fear as well, "She can take on any Strigoi. Besides, Christian told you she was with Belikov. She's probably safer than we are." And I can feel the reason emitting from him, without compulsion._

"_But Christian…" my voice is a whisper, and I can't help but feel panic seize my heart again. I wish again that I had gotten to the chapel in time… And this time, Adrian offers me no comfort. He can't._

"_If he's in the chapel, he's fine. He really is the safest of all of us." Eddie speaks, his face still set grimly, as he stands in the doorway, patrolling, his stake out and ready. There's sense in his words… A Strigoi wouldn't be able to enter holy ground._

"_Unless they burn it down. They used to do that." I hear myself whisper, and I flinch, imagining flames engulfing the place where my sweetest memories are, my memories of Christian and I, in the attic room and holding each other. _

"_Four hundred years ago. I think they've got easier pickings around here without needing to go all medieval."_ Adrian is trying to calm me down. He's seen, how my anger can get, and he knows my tendency to worry so fiercely, and he knows how badly it can hurt me… And what it can lead to. But I have to sigh. Adrian is right. I run a hand through my hair, tugging on it, as I meet Adrian's eyes. He'd be as worried for Rose, as I am; he's in love with her. I know he means it, when he says that she's safe… And when he says Christian is.

Eddie's head swivels up, as he hears the running feet of another guardian, before I can hear, though Adrian can obviously see it. It's Joseph again. "There's a breach, on the first floor. Get ready." He commanded, before rushing forward to warn the others.

Eddie is no longer warm and comforting, but hard, and ready for battle. I can see it in his eyes, a war raging inside of him, before he looks up at Adrian. "Get Lissa to the highest floor you can." He orders, already across the room and grabbing me, pushing me towards Adrian.

"Eddie! What are you doing?!" Confusion mingles in with my worry and fear for my friends.

Eddie turns to me, a grim smile on his face, "I'm off to kill Strigoi. Don't worry Liss. I won't let you down." He murmurs, and before I can scream at him not to, or use compulsion, Adrian is pulling me away… And Eddie's gone.

NOTE: Words in _italics _are taken from book, things that Rose heard them all say, when she uses her bond to Lissa to slip into her head, to make sure she's okay, but they're in more detail from Lissa's point of view.

© goes to Richelle Mead, characters (aside from Joseph, I made him up) belong to her as well as the plot.


End file.
